


厨房普雷

by Genniferrrr



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genniferrrr/pseuds/Genniferrrr
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷
Kudos: 4





	厨房普雷

今天杨九郎比往常下班得更早一些，回到家时正好撞见张云雷在厨房里做晚饭。

钥匙插进锁眼里，轻轻转动就听见门打开的声音，杨九郎进去后顺手关上门，站在门厅换鞋听见厨房里边有动静，就抬头看了一眼。

厨房就在门厅旁边，半开放式的厨房使得站在门厅就能看见厨房里的一切。

张云雷站在料理台边，穿着杨九郎的白色体恤，有些肥大，堪堪遮住张云雷的大半个屁股，体恤下面是一条灰黑条纹的底裤。张云雷的屁股向来都是有肉的，在体恤下面隆起一个好看的弧度。

一双修长笔直的长腿在下面勾人心魂。

张云雷站在厨房里晃着身子专心的做着手上的事，腿上好看的肌肉线条若隐若现，完全没有注意到今天早些下班回家的杨九郎。

杨九郎放下手里的东西，悄悄咪咪的摸进厨房走到张云雷身后一把揽住藏在肥大体恤下的细腰。

张云雷被杨九郎的动作吓得抖了一下，“今天这么早就下班啦？”

“嗯”

“饿了吗？吃饭还要等会，饿了冰箱里有酸奶！”

杨九郎把脑袋搭在张云雷的肩膀上，随着张云雷手上的动作有一些上下的颠动，张云雷稍稍侧过头看一眼杨九郎，有些心疼的问“很累吗？”

“嗯”

杨九郎的鼻子在张云雷的耳后肆意的闻着张云雷身上特有的香味。

“去卧室休息一会吧？等会儿吃饭了我叫你”张云雷耸一耸肩膀示意杨九郎按照自己说的做。

杨九郎摇摇头闭着眼睛在张云雷肩膀上蹭一蹭，黏黏糊糊的小奶音说“不要，我想抱着你！”

张云雷听了杨九郎的话，心里甜得不行，走到冰箱前边打开冰箱拿出上午刚去超市买的酸奶，插上吸管递到杨九郎嘴边。杨九郎一手接过酸奶，还乘机摸了一把张云雷的手。

张云雷又回到刚才的地方，杨九郎还是搂着他跟在他后边，张云雷侧着头看着杨九郎的脑袋。

“你先撒开我，我做饭呢！”

杨九郎也乖巧的松开张云雷站到一边嘴里含着酸奶的吸管，含糊的说“晚上吃什么？”

“红烧茄子，然后再煮一个番茄蛋花汤，还有一个红烧排骨，杨老板看这菜单成吗？”张云雷转过头来看着杨九郎。

“成！你做的什么都成！”杨九郎把酸奶放下问张云雷“要我帮忙吗？”

张云雷四下张望一下，想了想，看着杨九郎说“你去把冰箱里的茄子拿出来洗一洗，等会我来切”

杨九郎应声走到冰箱边打开冰箱门，就看到冰箱里面被塞得满满当当的。扒拉扒拉从冰箱里找出茄子走到水池边开始洗起来。

张云雷站在旁边在西红柿上边切了一个十字然后丢进沸水里煮一会又捞起来放进冷水里。

新鲜的茄子饱饱满满，杨九郎两下就将茄子洗干净了放在一边的沥水篓子里，张云雷瞥一眼问杨九郎“这就洗干净了？”

“当然啦！”

张云雷笑着斜着眼睛看一眼杨九郎，“行吧”

杨九郎站在一边靠在厨台上，喝着酸奶看着张云雷转悠来转悠去。张云雷抬手打开上面的橱柜，伸手去拿里边的东西，体恤顺着张云雷的动作被提高了，露出整个被底裤包裹的圆滚滚的屁股。杨九郎在后边看得眼睛都直了，下半身也有了一点反应。

张云雷把东西拿下来后，关上橱柜，衣裳顺势遮住半个屁股，杨九郎左右偏两下头看着张云雷的屁股，放下酸奶走到张云雷后边抱住张云雷。

“干嘛？”杨九郎的动作又把张云雷吓了一跳。

“媳妇儿，好香啊”

杨九郎用鼻子把张云雷的衣领拱开，衣裳本来是杨九郎的，对于张云雷的身子来说有些肥大，杨九郎轻轻拱了一下就把衣领拱开滑到肩膀下边。精致的锁骨完全的露在外面，杨九郎伸头过去一口咬住张云雷的锁骨，轻轻的吮吸。

杨九郎最喜欢张云雷身上的味道，一直在张云雷肩膀上磨蹭，手也不老实的从衣服下摆摸进去，经过张云雷胯间的小家伙的时候，还稍稍用力捏一捏。

张云雷被杨九郎的手弄得闷哼一声。

“你给我起开！”张云雷一边耸动肩膀想让杨九郎让开，一边伸手按住在衣服下面作乱的手。

“香，怎么那么香啊？”杨九郎就像是没有听到张云雷的话一样，还是在张云雷的肩膀上蹭来蹭去。

“你给我让开，我做饭呢！”张云雷忍无可忍的把杨九郎的手从衣服里拽出来，转过身面对着杨九郎，想要伸手把杨九郎推开。

结果杨九郎一把抓住张云雷的手腕，带到自己腰间搂着自己，自己伸手回抱住张云雷，顺势把张云雷的胳膊夹在自己的胳膊下，对着张云雷那张红唇就吻了下去。

杨九郎的嘴含住张云雷的下嘴唇，紧紧的交缠在一起，杨九郎的吻技向来很好，本来还在挣扎的张云雷没一会儿就被杨九郎吻得服服帖帖的，不得要领的回应着杨九郎。

许久后杨九郎松开张云雷，看着张云雷因为缺氧而红起来的脸颊和耳朵，眼里雾蒙蒙的，杨九郎的下半身就更加躁动。

搂在张云雷身后的两只手，慢慢把张云雷的衣裳掀起来，双手覆在张云雷的屁股上，张云雷浑身哪哪儿都瘦就屁股有肉，杨九郎对屁股更是爱不释手，又是捏又是揉的，弄得张云雷开始轻喘起来。

杨九郎嘴上和手上的轮番伺候激活了张云雷体内的快乐因子。刚开始的挣扎变成了现在杨九郎在锁骨啃咬时的呻吟。从张云雷嘴里出来得每一个字符都准确的落入杨九郎的耳朵里。

杨九郎手上一使劲把张云雷抱上料理台，仅仅是隔着一层底裤的屁股和冰凉的大理石面接触，张云雷被激得倒吸一口凉气。

隔着底裤摸张云雷屁股的大手很不满足于现状，从裤腰伸进去真实的感受嫩肉的手感。嘴上依旧是和张云雷纠缠不休，嘴角挂着来不及吞咽的口水，舌头在之间若隐若现。

手从屁股游走到腰上，宽大的体恤现在在杨九郎的眼里看起来格外碍眼，顺势把衣裳脱下来扔到一边，张云雷就这样只穿着一条底裤坐在料理台上，杨九郎双手撑在张云雷两侧，仔细的欣赏着张云雷身上的每一处。

一个前驱，杨九郎张口含住了张云雷的乳头，在之前的接吻之中，乳头已经挺立起来，温润的舌头和不整齐的牙齿一起触碰到乳头，两种奇妙的触感在一瞬间同时抵达，张云雷咬着下唇呼出声来，双手紧紧的搂着杨九郎的脑袋，不停的挺起胸膛想把更多送进杨九郎的嘴里。

杨九郎的手一只穿过张云雷的咯吱窝紧紧的扣住张云雷的身子，一只手上去照顾另一边的小红豆。

杨九郎的舌头把张云雷的胸前舔地湿漉漉的，又向上走，托起张云雷的屁股把内裤脱下来。

当屁股再一次回到料理台的时候，刚才坐的地方已经被张云雷做热乎了，再一次光着屁股坐上去的时候也就不那么刺激了。

张云雷看着眼前衣衫工整的杨九郎，再看看自己光溜溜的坐着就觉得气不打一处来，抬手就在杨九郎的胸前摸到杨九郎的乳头狠狠地扭了一把。

“宝贝儿，你揪我咪咪干嘛？”

张云雷只是嘟着嘴看着他不说话，杨九郎也一脸纳闷的看着张云雷，终于在半分钟之后，杨九郎明白了张云雷生的什么气了。

握着张云雷的手来到自己的皮带扣前，带着张云雷的手解开自己的皮带，然后又把张云雷的手带到身前一颗一颗解开扣子，张云雷的嘴被杨九郎含住，手指在杨九郎胸前解扣子，终于，杨九郎的衬衣的扣子被全部解开，张云雷急切的把杨九郎的衣裳脱下来，然后又伸手去脱杨九郎的裤子。

“那么着急啊？”杨九郎亲吻着张云雷的脖子，留下一个一个彰显主权的痕迹。

“老公~”

杨九郎修长的手指顺着脊梁下滑，摸到张云雷的尾椎骨，挺翘的屁股中间是一个深深的股沟，杨九郎顺着把手指伸进去，摸到那个还有些干涩的褶皱处。

前面的小家伙和他的主人一样迫不急待的昂首挺胸，杨九郎的另一只手抚上跃跃欲试的小家伙，来回撸动使小家伙更加兴奋。卷曲硬挺的毛发显得一切更加性感，杨九郎的手指故意有些用力的划过囊袋，惹得小家伙在杨九郎手里一颤。

张云雷修长的腿缠上杨九郎精壮的腰，手在杨九郎背上来回抚摸，摸到杨九郎的屁股的时候还坏心的拍一拍，杨九郎皮肤白皙，一下子就有了一个手掌印，显得色情之极。

“老公~”

杨九郎总是有极强的耐心做前戏，勾得张云雷的心痒痒。

杨九郎把张云雷从料理台上抱下来，翻过张云雷，让张云雷趴在料理台上，觉着屁股。杨九郎一只手穿到前面去撸动可爱的小家伙，一只手穿过腋下捏着张云雷的小豆豆，啃咬张云雷好看的蝴蝶骨。

杨九郎的男根就从背后抵在张云雷的股沟里，滚烫的温度烫的从屁股烫到张云雷的心。

一下一下有规律的撸动，小家伙在杨九郎的手里颤颤巍巍的就射了出来，射了之后张云雷整个人都沉浸在快感中不停的颤抖。

张云雷射在杨九郎的手心，杨九郎像是捧着稀世珍宝一样将张云雷的精液捧到张云雷的屁股上，像糊墙面一样抹在张云雷光滑的屁股上。

顺着精液的滋润，杨九郎尝试着插入一根手指，紧致的后道让杨九郎寸步难行，杨九郎亲吻后背，抚摸小家伙，揉过囊袋放松着张云雷的身体。

张云雷的配合，杨九郎终于插入一根手指，尝试着找到张云雷的敏感点，指尖毫无头绪的四处寻找，张云雷的一声惊呼暗示着目标出现。

杨九郎扳过张云雷的脸，咬住张云雷的舌头狠狠的纠缠。

“嗯~哈”口水顺着嘴角流下去，滴在大理石面上，张云雷扭着屁股似乎对现状不满。

杨九郎又加入一根手指，来回抽动，后穴开始表达自己的愉悦，分泌出肠液方便着这场运动，减小彼此之间的摩擦，第三根手指的加入，快感直直窜上天灵盖，张云雷舒服的紧闭双眼皱着眉头，声音越发的娇媚。

“老公~九···九郎~”屁股刻意的有一下没一下的蹭着杨九郎蓄势待发的粗大。

杨九郎下半身像是要起火了一样，可是已经来了还是忍住了直捣黄龙的想法，抽出手指张云雷的后穴一下子空了，更是扭得饥渴难耐。

杨九郎的小眼睛不知道哪里来的这么多余光瞥见水池百边上刚才自己洗的茄子，坏心的笑一笑拿过茄子抵上张云雷的小穴，冰凉的感觉激得张云雷浑身一颤，杨九郎尝试着把茄子怼进去，可是小穴一时之间无法适应这个尺寸，半天才去了一点点。

杨九郎再次撸上小家伙，张云雷就慢慢的放松了身子，茄子进去了，但是撑得张云雷有些不舒服，难耐的叫出声。

“九郎~啊~九郎~老公啊~”

“怎么了宝贝？”杨九郎知道张云雷准备说什么，可是还是装傻说不知道。

“不要这个~不要~不要嘛~”

“那你要什么？”杨九郎咬上张云雷的肩膀含含糊糊的说。

“要你的~你的~”

说完张云雷就翻过手去摸杨九郎的男根，找到后握在手里来回撸动，张云雷感觉到杨九郎的小兄弟在自己手里胀大，内心就更加饥渴难耐。

杨九郎压在内心的火在张云雷灵巧的双手的照顾下终于压不住了，拿出茄子换上自己的男根，滚烫的温度让张云雷尖叫出来。

“宝贝嗓子真好啊！”

按着张云雷肉感十足的屁股，就像是没电耳朵马达接上了电源，杨九郎就像个打桩机一样来回的顶撞，张云雷嘴里呀呀呜呜的不知道在说什么。张云雷差点头撞上墙，杨九郎看见了腾出一只手按住肩膀继续下身大力的动作。

今天的杨九郎的小眼睛也不知道为什么余光这么足，又看见自己刚才喝剩下的酸奶，拿过来撕开盖子，全部倒在张云雷的脊柱沟里，微微的弧度让酸奶顺着流下，到屁股头顺着股沟流下，白色的也不知道是杨九郎的抽插打出的白沫还是酸奶，杨九郎将背上的酸奶全部舔进嘴里。

后入的姿势进的更深，张云雷的触感也更加明显。舌尖的温度在冰凉的酸奶中格外明显，张云雷紧紧抓住杨九郎的手。

“啊啊~啊哈~好深啊~”

酸奶全部进了杨九郎的嘴，杨九郎抽出来，快感戛然而止，张云雷不满的而转过来看着杨九郎。

杨九郎笑笑俯下身子亲吻张云雷的嘴唇，嘴里还有一点酸奶的味道，杨九郎度到张云雷的嘴里，又帮着张云雷翻了身。把张云雷抱上料理台压下张云雷的上半身，下身又深深的插进去。

“嗯~~啊~”

“舒服不宝贝？”杨九郎挑逗着张云雷胸前的茱萸，上下的快感让张云雷软了胳膊，杨九郎及时的搂住张云雷才没有让张云雷倒下去撞着头。

把张云雷的手拉到脖子上让张云雷有个支撑点。

张云雷的额角出了汗，刘海有些润湿，乖巧的耷拉在额头上。杨九郎腾出一只手拨一下张云雷的头发，在额头上留下一个轻盈的吻。

“九郎~哈~哈~呜呜···好舒服”

杨九郎每一次都几乎全部抽出又全部没入，激烈的抽插带给张云雷几乎灭顶的快感，圆润漂亮的脚趾都蜷缩起来，绷直脚背，没有力气招架只好发出呜呜的哭声。

一个大力的深顶让张云雷搂着杨九郎脖子的手脱了力，一个向后倒打翻了刚才放着西红柿的盆子。杨九郎顺手捡起一个还在料理台上没掉下去的西红柿，西红柿被煮熟了，上面的皮微微翻开，里面早已烂熟，杨九郎的手很大，西红柿被整个捏在手里，一使劲就会与汁流出来，红色的酱汁滴在张云雷身上，再加上鲜红的吻痕，温馨又色情。

西红柿被捏烂在杨九郎手里，杨九郎又将剩下的西红柿抹在张云雷的身上，胸口肚子，小腹，最后手还摸上了张云雷的小家伙。

“宝贝媳妇儿真好看！”杨九郎色情的吻过每一处，舌头和牙齿来回伺候。

张云雷后穴开始不停的剧烈收缩，前面的小家伙也开始颤颤巍巍，声音变得甜腻，搂着杨九郎的胳膊也开始越来越紧。

脑袋和杨九郎的脑袋紧紧的靠在一起，嘴里不停的呜咽，杨九郎的巨大每一次磨过那个点，都会伴随着一声更加尖锐的叫声。

“呜呜··呜啊~哈~九郎~”

在攀登山顶的过程中张云雷带着哭腔喊着杨九郎，变着花样喊。

“老公啊~老公~哥哥~九郎哥哥~”

“好宝贝！你今天太香了~”

杨九郎嘬住张云雷颈侧的一处肌肤，大力的吮吸，微微的疼痛感是登顶过程中的能量饮料，张云雷的好嗓子尖叫起来也好听至极，第二次高潮射出来之后身子比刚才更加敏感，浑身抖得像筛子。

像小狗一样搂着杨九郎的脖子，不停的呜咽。

快感让生理泪水夺眶而出滴在杨九郎的肩膀上，杨九郎感觉到后，慢下速度以带给张云雷最大的体验。抬手摸到张云雷的脸，擦掉泪花，温柔的亲吻脸颊。

射了两次之后张云雷没了力气，全靠杨九郎抱着，无力的瘫在杨九郎的怀里。

尽管这样，张云雷的后穴还是配合着杨九郎的工作，不停的收缩绞着杨九郎的不放。张云雷主动亲吻杨九郎的嘴，唇齿又碰撞在一起，温柔缠绵，但是下半身又是截然不同的猛烈。

呻吟从牙冠溢出，大手在张云雷又是酸奶哟偶是番茄汁的身上游走，寻找每一个让张云雷快感加倍的地方。

杨九郎下身抽插的速度越来越快，送开张云雷的嘴，两条胳膊紧紧圈住张云雷的腰，不时的发出闷哼，杨九郎射在了张云雷的体内，又多又浓稠。

彼此紧紧的相拥让彼此知道这一刻的真实。

现在的张云雷连内壁都敏感得不得了，杨九郎抽出来的时候都惹得张云雷呻吟不断。

张云雷张着腿坐在料理台上，浑身泛着粉红色，还有吻痕，同样红色的番茄汁，屁股下是酸奶的白沫或许还有杨九郎精液的混合。

杨九郎像是欣赏艺术品一样观看张云雷，张云雷伸手要抱，杨九郎把他拥到怀里。

“我没力气了，老公~”

“知道，今天晚上我做饭！”

张云雷让杨九郎抱自己去洗澡，杨九郎笑着说不要，又捡起刚才扔在地上的衣服，简单的擦干净张云雷的身子，抱着张云雷擦屁股的时候，微敞的穴口流出一股浓稠的白色液体。

杨九郎拍拍张云雷的屁股，说“夹住了，不准流出来”

屁股一拍惹得张云雷马上夹紧后穴，可是过多精液总是有一部分夹不住顺着就滴出来了。

把自己穿了的衬衣穿在张云雷的身上，又把张云雷抱出厨房放在餐厅的凳子上坐下，冰凉的凳子让张云雷一瞬间没夹住，流出来不少，杨九郎惩罚一般咬咬张云雷的嘴唇。

“夹好了，不准流出来，不然晚上自己洗澡！”

张云雷红着眼眶点点头，看着杨九郎走向厨房的背影又笑了出来。


End file.
